Arker (Chalkaverse-1)
Arker was a Fa-Toa in the Chalkaverse-1. Biography Early Life Similarly to most others of his kind, Arker was created as a Matoran on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon its completion he was placed on Chalkis Nui by Chalka. Chalkis Nui Arker took up residence in Su-Chalkis, where he became a blacksmith. When the Su-Chalkis guard was formed the Turaga of Su-Chalkis chose Arker to make the majority of their equipment. He was also called upon whenever their equipment needed repairs. When he wasn't working he would occasionally practice using his forged weapons in secret, developing a preference for swordplay. Arker later travelled to Ta-Chalkis to sell some equipment to a merchant there, and found himself interested in the travellers at the port. After returning to Su-Chalkis, he packed up his equipment and hired a boat to take him to the Tren Krom Peninsula . Upon arriving on the Tren Krom Peninsula, Arker witnessed a battle between a De-Toa and an Arbiter Dark Hunter. The Arbiter sent the Toa crashing next to Arker with a powerful blow, severely wounding her. Before she blacked out, the Toa passed her power to Arker, turning him into a Toa of Magnetism but turning herself into a Turaga of Sonics. Using a pair of his swords, Arker managed to fend off the wounded Arbiter long enough for the De-Toa's teammates to arrive. The group subdued the Arbiter and imprisoned him, and the Turaga of the nearby village later sent him to Metru Nui for more effective detainment. Arker decided to stay, receiving training from his new Toa teammates. Tren Krom Peninsula Alternate Versions Fragmented Universe In the Fragmented Universe, Arker joined the Order of Mata Nui, where he led a team of Toa to find the Power Stones. Nuvaverse In the Nuvaverse, Arker was a villager from the Region of Ice. He was known to have studied and guarded ruins in the region around the time of the Skull Spiders' siege. Traits, Abilities, and Equipment Traits Arker is a clever and capable Toa, and knows how to stick to his strengths. However, he is headstrong, and does not typically waste time analyzing a situation before rushing in, and can lose focus easily. Arker is a firm believer in the Toa Code, and will refrain from killing nearly any opponent. However, he does not believe in Destiny. Abilities •Elemental Energy: Arker's elemental affiliation with Magnetism affords him a good sense of direction and an internal compass. After becoming a Toa this was upgraded to the ability to create, control, and absorb Magnetism and magnetic energy, as well as the ability to unleash a Magnetism Nova Blast. •Smithing: Arker is an excellent blacksmith, and is able to craft a vareity of weapons and armor. •Combat Training: Arker has received combat training from his fellow Toa, making him a capable combatant. :•Specialization: Swords: Arker specializes in swordplay, having trained with swords since his time as a blacksmith on Chalkis Nui. Equipment •Blacksmith Tools: Arker possesses all the tools a blacksmith requires to ply his trade, including a forge. •Lodestone: Arker wields a sword of his own design, which he has titled Lodestone. •Kanohi :•Kanohi Kakama: Arker wears a Great Kanohi Kakama, the Mask of Speed, specially crafted in the shape of a Kakama Nuva. The mask allows him to move at great speeds, faster than the eye can properly perceive, but he cannot see surrounding features fast enough to make the mask fully effective. Trivia *Arker belongs to invader39, who generously allowed C33 to use the character in his continuity. Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Magnetism Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Toa Jaga